Geständnisse
by Pierrot
Summary: ähm... naja... das übliche, tai will bei yama übernachten etc. ^^;;;


Geständnisse  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: ähm. . . die Figuren gehören was weiß ich wem, jedenfalls nicht mir. Aber die Handlung ist meine meine meine. . . nur Geld krieg ich keins dafür :o)  
  
Taichi saß auf seinem Fensterbrett und starrte nach draußen. Der Himmel war leuchtend blau und die Sonne schien. Doch das sah er nicht. Das einzige Blau, das er wahrnahm, strahlte ihm in seinen Gedanken aus den Augen seines besten Freundes entgegen, das Sonnengold erinnerte ihn nur an dessen glänzendes Haar.  
  
Yamato. . .  
  
Taichi seufzte. Vor gar nicht langer Zeit hatte er sich eingestanden, in seinen besten Freund verliebt zu sein. Und das passte ihm nicht.  
  
Wer verliebte sich schon in den verdammt noch mal besten Freund?! Das konnte doch nicht normal sein.  
  
Er hörte Kari auf dem Flur telefonieren. Sicher wieder mit Takeru, die beiden hingen ja ständig zusammen. Nicht dass es ihm etwas ausmachte, aber das Geturtel übers Telefon war langsam nicht mehr zu ertragen.  
  
Taichi wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Fensterscheibe zu. Ein Käfer krabbelte an der Außenseite daran entlang. Nachdenklich beobachtete er ihn eine Weile. Dann seufzte er erneut und erhob sich. Er ging auf den Flur. "Kari, beeil dich, ich muss auch mal telefonieren." Sie sah ihn überrascht an, nickte dann aber und fertigte Takeru mit einem "Bis später!" ab. Mit einem leichten Lächeln reichte sie Taichi das Telefon. "Willst du Yamato anrufen?" Er sah sie scharf an. "Warum willst du das wissen?" Sie zuckte die Achseln. "Nur so." Sie schenkte ihm noch ein strahlendes Lächeln und verzog sich in die Küche.  
  
Taichi nahm das Telefon und zog sich in sein Zimmer zurück. Mit zitternden Fingern wollte er gerade diese ihm so wohlbekannte Nummer wählen als es klingelte.  
  
"Moshi moshi?"  
  
"Tai? Ich bins, Yamato."  
  
Taichi konnte sein Herz schneller schlagen fühlen. "Yama-chan? Ich wollte dich gerade anrufen. Was gibt's?"  
  
"Ähm, ich wollte nur wissen ob du rüberkommst. Mein Vater hat wieder Nachtschicht."  
  
Taichi hätte jubeln können, aber er ging davon aus, dass Yamato darauf dann doch etwas befremdet reagiert hätte.  
  
"Ich frage schnell, warte." Mit dem Telefon in der Hand rannte er in die Küche. Seine Mutter stand zusammen mit Hikari am Herd und sie studierten mit verzweifelten Gesichtsausdrücken ein Kochbuch. "Mama?" Sie sah hoch wie ein Kind das bei etwas Verbotenem ertappt wurde. "Ja?" "Kann ich heute mit- äh, bei Yamato schlafen?" Puh, Freudscher Versprecher der üblen Sorte.  
  
Seine Mutter dachte kurz nach und nickte dann zerstreut. "Wenn du willst. Aber geht ihr euch nicht langsam auf die Nerven?" Sie lächelte bei diesen Worten. Taichi musste grinsen. Er fragte in den Hörer: "Yama-chan, gehe ich dir auf die Nerven?" Ein leises Lachen war die Antwort. "Klar, jede Sekunde, aber ich bin dran gewöhnt." Taichi lachte ebenfalls. "Wie auch immer, ich darf. Ich komm dann so gegen sieben." "Okay. Ja ne." "Ja."  
  
Er hüpfte in sein Zimmer, glücklich, eine Nacht bei Yamato verbringen zu dürfen. Noch bis vor kurzem war das etwas völlig Normales gewesen, doch seit er in Yamato das schönste Geschöpf der Welt sah, empfand er das Übernachten bei besagtem Geschöpf jedes Mal als Geschenk der Götter.  
  
In seinem Zimmer zog er sich um. Schwarze Seidenboxershorts? Nein, das wirkte unanständig. Weiße Seide tat es auch. Obwohl er natürlich nicht glaubte, dass Yamato seine Unterwäsche auffallen würde. Dazu sein dunkelblauer Pullover und eine enge schwarze Jeans. Perfekt. Dann bemerkte er fluchend, dass sein einziges Paar frische Socken aus leuchtend roter Wolle war. Und Yamato nannte ihn jedes Mal Storch wenn er sie an ihm entdeckte. Egal, sollte er doch. Taichi würde über jedes Kleidungsstück, das ihm abzulegen erlaubt war, glücklich sein. Natürlich gaaanz ohne Hintergedanken. Schließlich konnte er Yamatos empfindlichen Schönheitssinn nicht mit roten Socken beleidigen. Hoffentlich hatte er auch etwas gegen weiße Unterwäsche.  
  
Als er fertig gestylt war, packte er seinen Rucksack. Irgendein übergroßes T-Shirt zum Schlafen, Zahnbürste, eine Heavy Metal-CD (er konnte das Schnulzenzeug das Yamato hörte nicht leiden) und ein uralter, abgewetzter Stoff-Snoopy. * Ja, es war kindisch, aber er brauchte diesen Snoopy. Ohne ihn konnte er nicht gut schlafen, ganz egal wo er war. Seltsamerweise hatte sich Yamato nie darüber lustig gemacht. Er hatte den Umstand dass Taichi den Snoopy zum Übernachten mitbrachte ohne ein Wort hingenommen. Keine Stichelei, kein Spott. Es war Taichi schon ganz unnatürlich vorgekommen, bis er einmal in Yamatos Bett einen alten, mehr grauen als weißen Stoffhasen entdeckte, der eine zerfranste, blassblaue Seidenschleife um den Hals trug.  
  
Daran dachte Taichi als er den Snoopy einpackte. Damals hatte er nur gelächelt und den Hasen zurückgelegt. Heute fand er es mehr als nur niedlich. Yamato konnte so sensibel sein. Und dabei so gut aussehen. Hach. . .  
  
Ungeduldig schüttelte er den Kopf und warf noch ein Manga hinterher, das er sich vor zwei Wochen von Yamato geliehen hatte. Es hatte ihn überrascht dass Yamato Shounen Ai-Mangas las, aber die Tatsache an sich war ja schon einmal sehr zu begrüßen. Mit dem fertig gepackten Rucksack ging er in die Küche, um zu Abend zu essen, voller Vorfreude auf die kommende Nacht.  
  
To be continued einee  
  
Tja. . . Kapitel 1 geschafft. . . etwas kurz, etwas schlecht, aber ich bin müde, da geht's nicht besser :o)  
  
Nun ja, der Titel lässt ja erahnen worauf es schlussendlich hinauslaufen wird. . . ja ne! 


End file.
